Coincidence
by CocopyJR
Summary: Shinoa's squad was on a mission and after they finished it suddenly something terrible happen and both of them went missing! While on the other hand the HTT team was conflicted with a recently weird occurances in school.


Noting the weather is fine today marked shinoa that world has side on them today. Watching on the dazzling like of the sun cause shinoa to cover her eyes with her hand."did you like the sky too?" Yuu asked suddenly from the back.

Alarmed that it was yuu voice she tilted her head to face him."what make you think of that?" She asked with a plain look.

"Uh...a guess?" He shrug his shoulder and brought his eyes up with an unconfidenced face."ahaha, a guess huh?" Shinoa teased stared at her with a grumpy look, his eyes half lidded."well, sadly that's not the case" she continues "I was looking at the sun".

"why?" He asked immediately.

Now,now. Isn't he is the eager one.

"Instead of talking why I looked at the sun, why are you saying that I liked the sky 'too'? Yuu-san". He looked like he just realised something and spoke." Truth be told, I actually like the sky!" He said excitedly.

Seeing the amusement in his eyes, she decides to ask him further."Ohooh~ why is that?" She twirled a little bit of her body to turn to him this time.

"...I guess that is because I've not got the chance to look at the sky when I was little..." He seemed like searching on the distant memory to remember."Vampire city?" Shinoa suddenly spurted out when she tried to remember all of his history line in his documents that she received when she was accounted to watch after him in the secondary school.

"Yeah" he answered with a smile. Happy that she could remember something out of him. Shinoa was smiling too with her little smile and said "it's good that you have something to interested in than nothing, you sure had a lot of interest in a lot of thing right? if knowing you to be said"

"Oh! I do have a lot of interest, like how I used to love curry a lot or the sky is really beautiful and how-" yuu kept on blurting about things that he likes and loves nonstop, cause kimizuki on the other hand snapped at him.

"Could you turn down a bit idiot!"

Heard that yuu snapped too "huuuh?! What did you say?!" He rushed on kimizuki and start a commotion with him. Shinoa still on the same place chuckling happily at the sight. Yoichi catched up shortly after while spoke in a worried voice besides her "Oh no, they are arguing again...this is not good". Shinoa titlted her head and spoke to yoichi in her teasing voice " what? I only saw the friendly contact between them~"

Yoichi only respond on her statement was a worrier face from before, thinking that how could their leader let this kind of thing slipped easily. Notice how uneasy yoichi is, shinoa continues,

"They are having fun alright, don't worry"

"Haha, yeah.." He answered driedly.

"Plus, mitsuba will deal with it later. So it's probably fine! And she will whope their asses out of the way!" She gestured with her hand position in a way were she is going to batting a ball in baseball.

Mitsuba then later realise the commotion and came in the scene."just what the hell you guys doing here?!" She fumed on both of them.

But as always both of them didn't paid any attention toward her, causing mitsuba to be angrier. Fuming with fire of angriness she call out her demon weapon.

"Come tenjiryu!" And start charge towad them angrily, yuu and kimizuki didn't know what to react and shout "wai-wha, what the hell!?" And breaking out from each other immediately.

"It's hell to you idiot!" She swinged her big like axe to both of them with furrious strenght.

Baaaammm!

They were hitted by mitsuba in an instance.

"Aaaaaaaand...STRIKE!" shinoa gestured like she saw something far away with her hand on her forehead.

"A-aa-aaahhh!" While yoichi in other hand was shocked at the unfolded scene in front of him. And rushes to the both of the guy side.

"Yup, she really whops their asses out. Ahaha" she said happily. Run to their side too shinoa tried to observe both of them if they are okay or not.

Despite her behaviour that looks like she doesn't give a damn about everyone. She actually cared about her squad members even if they didn't knew about it.

Noted that everyone was fine she started instruct order for them.

That's enough of having fun for now.

"Well, let's get back to the business shall we?" She left a smile before stood in front of all of them.

After the explanation of the mission objectives, all of them continue their journey to the nearby forest. It is said that there is several horsemen that came out here that has been disturbing the villagers and to the extend killing several of them this last few month.

"Let's hurried up, I don't want any of the people dying anymore" yuu stated with a serious voice. The other respond with a yeah from their mouth while shinoa only sending a glimpse on him before turning it back on the road ahead. She was silent like always.

'...'

In her silence she was actually thinking about the reports that they received about several mysterious occurance happens in the village. They said that the cow and chicken has been missing a lot, like they were kidnapped by someone or monsters. But that would be impossible if it's related to the horsemen because they didn't eat animals.

Arrived on the village, they worked on the task immediately and saved the town from the dangerous monsters. The villagers thanked them for their services and provided them some place to rest and eat awhile before they heading back from the mission.

With the mysterious event on the village stuck inside her mind urges her to went out and investigate cause her to excused herself out from the place and went to the place that has a lot of reports came from. She was fiddling with the big rock looking thing and that's when she heard a footsteps behind her.

"Did you missed me so much micchan?" She cracked a joke while her eyes is still fixated on the big stone thing. She is smirking and then fixed her eyes on mitsuba next.

"Hah, in seven hell I will" mitsuba crossed her hands on her chest. She had grumpy look on her face. Knowing how her friend behaviour is she guessed that shinoa will probably going investigated the thing alone.

"You're investigating the case reports right?"

"Ahaha, what make you so sure?" She answered her question with question. Acting all sassy with smirk on her face.

Mitsuba stared on her for a seconds with her still grumpy look, she thought that even shinoa herself could know where she is going about on the statement she brought just now. Shinoa let out a giggled and then turn back to the stone back. Still looking amused.

"Ah~ oh well" she stated,

"Wouldn't you be helping me here?" She continues as she still smiling of amusement.

Letting the bad joke dropped immediately, mitsuba went ahead and cooperate with her little investigations on the stone.

"Why did we go for this stone anyway?" Mitsuba stated the obvious weirdness about her choice on Investigating the rock, it's not like a rock can eat animals right?

"Ooh, we will see" shinoa stated flat.

Not encourage by her answer mitsuba looked at her with half lidded eyes."I've been checking on the village earlier and nothing seems odd to me except this giant stone thing" shinoa explained her reasons while turning her head from the stone to mitsuba.

Both of them fell silent, before suddenly mitsuba spoke again.

"I doubt that"

She was totally pointed on how that this simple stone could be related on the missing cow and chicken. Shinoa was looking at her and then nodded her head. Marked that she doubted that statement too, but she must not let her guard down as anything could happen anytime.

Tired of checking the stone both of them decide to went back to the others instead. With a disappointed sigh they lift their feet and leaved the stone.

That's when they aren't aware the stone let out a luminious glow suddenly,

"It's just a simple rock isn't?" Said mitsuba still didn't look at the stone for a second time. Responded by shinoa's tired voice of you're right.

Then a strong pulse of gravity sucked everything around it slow and then harder just like a vacuum.

Sensed the weird change of air pressure, both of them turned back and shocked to find out that the stone was vacuuming everything around it. As they were panicked on what to do, the thing kept sucking them strongly with the incredible amount of power on them.

"W-wait what!?" Mitsuba freaks out and try to hold on something she could.

"A-aa-aaahhh!" Shinoa tried to hold on her skirt that was fluttering upside as she was sucked upside down from their position.

That's probably because she is lighter, maybe?

With mitsuba effort onto grabbing shinoa's leg and digged her other hand inside of the ground to escape the disaster but sadly with how fragile the ground is, they have a low chance of surviving from it.

The others heard a scream from the back of the village and quickly went there in high alert, as they thought someone could be harmed.

Yuu is the first person to charge to that place when he suddenly heard shinoa's screamed at the back of the village. He had a thought that he should have been accompany her when she stated she's going to went out alone. He already ask her either she'll be okay but she insisted she is going to be fine.

He remembered that mitsuba is went out too look after her and he hopes that she was fine too.

When they came to the scene, they were too late as both of them was sucked out of the place and only a bit traces of leaves falling back on the ground when it wasn't vacumed anymore as the proved they have been sucked.

(In sakuragaoka highschool)

The student was crowding as they all want to buy launch for themselves in the cafeteria. It was loud and noisy as unusual and nothing of the odd to be happens in the short amount of time.

At least, that should be.

Don't want to deal with the big crowd, the houkago tea time team chose to relaxed their selves in the clubroom with their relaxing hot tea and sweets that was brought by mugi everyday for the club.

Everyone was chilling and having fun until ritsu brought up weird story about ghost or monster suddenly pop out from store room and eat everyone in the room. These thing in other hand would surely scared mio as she is very scared of scary things.

Putted her hands on her ears tightly as she tries her best to not heard any of ritsu story. Shivering while a scary thoughts popped up inside her head. Realising the terrifying imaginations she shakes her head hardly.

"And then...the thing eats them all!" She clawed out her hands onto mio to scared her even more.

"Noooooo! Not me!" She cries out as she trying so hard to get away from her.

Enjoyed herself too much, ritsu holds mio hands to cease her from running away as she said "where are you going, I'm not done with you yet! You're going to die!". While mio on the other hand was screaming as she cried for help from others.

" that's not very kind ricchan! Poor you mio-chan~" said yui as she looked at mio with a pitty looks.

"Then help me!" Mio shouted as she struggled from ritsu hold on her to let herself free.

Suddenly azusa came in the clubroom with her guitar case neatly putted on her back as the strap was hang onto her shoulder from top to bottom.

"...and here I thought we could practice again..." Azusa mumbled as she looks at the commotion that the others has made inside of the clubroom.

"What did you say kid!?" Ritsu shot as she heard azusa mumbling with a disappointed expression on her face.

As mio saw azusa in front of the door, she immediately called her help to stop what ritsu was doing."Azusa! Help me please!" As she still struggling onto ritsu's hand on hers.

"Seriously, what is happening here? Shouldn't we be practising now?" She said with an annoyed grumpy face."Awww~ don't be like that azunyan! We were spending our time together, you should be doing that too!" Yui went out an reached her arms toward azusa and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"If you're still thinking about what we where doing, ricchan is telling a story about a haunted store room in a school you know." Mugi said as she looked at azusa with a happy expression."here's your serving azusa-chan" mugi gaves her, her cup of tea into her hands.

"Ah...thank you."

Azusa made her way on her chair and she seated on it,

"Haunted storeroom in school?" She asked.

"Yeah! I heard from satoshi" ritsu answer and now let mio out from her hold. Mio let out a relief sigh as she touched her chest gently.

"He said it's a pretty popular story now you know!" Ritsu added.

Azusa looked like she just remember something as her eye lit up sudsilence

"Oh, I do remember that Jun talk about that things too, she said it's about something that happens in real life and it's real and not a fiction. Something like that I guess..." Azusa rolled her eyes up as she was remembering something uncertain.

Upon hearing that everyone starts to fall silence as a shocked looked displayed on their face.

"I-it was real?..." Yui stuttered as she turned her head to ritsu.

"Hahah! There's no way there is a monster or ghost guys! Come on! Right?" Ritsu blurted as she start to panicked by her own herself.

Mugi looked at them with a concern looks, "but what if it's true guys?.." She said with a timid voice.

"I-I'm sure it doesn't! I can guarantee that! Right mio?" Ritsu turned to mio as hoped for her to be sided with her this time.

With a dark mood came from her she said,

"I just remember that I saw that there's a lot of weird cases about storeroom in school on news yesterday..."

She lets out a dried laugh and then said we're done with her deadly voice echoed in the room.

As the others senior gloomy grew deeper, they suddenly heard a loud shaking sound from the store room and it was freaking out everyone in the room.

"The monster is head?!" Azusa stood up from her seat with an unbelievable look on her face.

"We're going to die!" Ritsu and Yui shouted, "noooooo!" Following by mio screaming hiding under the table to hide from the whatever thing inside of the store room.

"E-everyone! Please calm down!" Mugi shout, trying to calm everyone down.

As they were still terrified by the loud sound, the sounds won't stop hence it grew a lot louder. As everyone was praying about how they won't do this or should do that, waiting for the sounds to stop.

"Waahh! I promise I won't take picture of mio while she was sleeping so that I can prank her later!" Ritsu prayed hard with her hands rubbed on each other furiously. Upon hear that, mio answer with,

"You what?!" And get out from under the table. "I'm sorry mio!" She said with a desperate and snot on her face. "Are you seriously going to confess about each other faults right now?!" Azusa shout in disbelieve at them.

"I'm also sorry for putting on a tape on your hair that one day!" Mugi confessed with her eyes close tight. Mio on the other hand when,

"You just did what?!" In a shock expression as she was tugging ritsu collar in her hand.

Yui then when on azusa and said "my confession is I would always love you azunyan!" As she hugged her tightly."Wait senpai! That's not a fault confession! And why did you guys give up on thing so easily!" She ask in desperation.

With the commotion of Yui confession on everything about who she loved and with ritsu and mugi confessing about their fault toward mio. It became one hella ruckus in the clubroom.

The sound suddenly stop and everyone shifted their attention to the storeroom once again. They had relief expression as the sound was stopping and thought that everything is ended already. As they were joying a little. Suddenly a loud thud sound came from the room and it shocked everyone again.

"Oh no! The monster won't leave!" Ritsu shout terrifically.

"They are going to eat us!" Mio continues and hid behind ritsu.

Noted the sound doesn't come from the storeroom anymore, everyone decide to take a look even if it's risky. So everyone walked slowly and carefully as they walked toward the door.

They've reached the storeroom and ritsu has been reached out the door knob when they suddenly heard a noise came inside of the room, if sounds like...

"Groaning?" Ritsu said as she already grab the doorknob.

"You think that thing was mad?..." Ask mio timidly as she hid behind her.

"Okay! I'm going to count to three, everyone ready?!" Ritsu ask for confirmation and signal them to open the door together as they should put their hands on hers. Everyone agreed and in count to three they opened the door.

"One!..."

"Two!.."

"Three!..."

They swung the door and saw a black figure that was big inside it, and all of them start screaming.

"Please don't kill me!" Ritsu beg. "Nooooooo!" Mio shouted. "Yaah!~monster!" Yui screamed. While azusa the other hand was shocked and speechless. Mugi then braved her self and check on the big black figure inside the storeroom.

And that's when she realised that it wasn't a monster but a human with black clothes. She can't see very well their outfit since it was dark and decide notify others about it.

"Guys! It was a human!" Said mugi while gasping.

"A what?!" The others shout in unbelievable tone.

They went in and there is a two people on top of one another.

"...ahhh...no wonder it was big..." Mumble ritsu in realisement.

All of them was figuring out what should they do with them as they didn't show any sign of movement. "Are they dead?" Ask azusa a little paranoid when she couldn't see movement from the said two people. "No, I could see their chest moving" said mugi in confidence and received responded where everyone saying "you could see that in the dark?!". Mugi continues " that must mean they are still alive!" With a glint of hope in her eyes.

Suddenly, the body was moving and it looks like it starts to waking up. They stared on it with a breathtaking way, nervous of the outcome.

P/s : i' m sorry for the misspelled and wrong vocabs. See ya :)


End file.
